


A Weekend Off

by EiriniThalassa



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriniThalassa/pseuds/EiriniThalassa
Summary: Carina and Maya have a weekend off. Again, nothing but fluff. :)
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 24
Kudos: 297





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been two months since I've entered this fandom (and it's been a blast so far!). In honor of that, I thought I'd write another fluffy fic (surprise, surprise).
> 
> Originally, this is intended as a two-shot (2nd part is extra fluffy hehe). But, should there be a demand for more, it can be arranged as well. ;) So, let me know.
> 
> I don't own the characters.

“So, any ideas as to how we should spend the next couple of days, starting with tonight, of course?” Maya asked, looking at Carina as they set on the couch in Maya’s living room.

It was a Friday night; and miraculously, the two were in for a free weekend at the same time, after what seemed like weeks.

“Well, actually, I might have an idea, or two…” the Italian remarked meaningfully as her chocolate brown eyes twinkled.

“Really?! Do tell!” Maya returned, her grin wide and pulse accelerating.

“Well, I was thinking we could start by watching that dance show on TV tonight.” Carina said…

…and instantly, Maya’s face fell. “Are you serious, Carina?!” she uttered dejectedly, putting some distance between them by leaning backward. “You know how much I dislike dance shows!”

“Yes, but I love them. And I really want to watch this one with you.” the brunette returned, pleadingly. “We can even put it on _mute,_ except for the dances.”

“Of course _you_ love them! You took ballet and dance lessons as a kid, and from what I’ve seen, you dance better than any one of them. Meanwhile, I have two left feet.” Maya huffed. In spite of her athletic prowess, she was a surprisingly uncoordinated dancer.

“No, you don’t.” Carina objected. “You just need the right teacher. Maybe I could teach you a few steps this weekend.” she offered.

Immediately, this suggestion and Carina’s expression put ideas into Maya’s head. She cleared her throat. “We’ll see.” she said. “But, in the meantime, wouldn’t you rather watch the whole thing in peace, by yourself?” she asked, even though as she looked into those beautiful eyes, she knew she was only instants away from giving in.

“No.” the brunette returned, shaking her head. “I’d much rather watch less of it, but with you. And, in the meantime, we can talk and cuddle.”

Maya sighed in defeat. “You’re not playing fair, Car…” she pointed out. “You know it’s impossible for me to resist you when you when you’re looking at me like that.”

Instantly, Carina smiled widely. “So, is that a _yes_?” she asked, although she already knew it was.

“But, only the dances.” Maya clarified.

“I promise.” the Italian assented before she leaned in and kissed the blonde’s lips sweetly. “And, after that...” she went on to remark tellingly as their eyes locked again. “We can do whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?” Maya asked, a knowing grin appearing on her face.

“Whatever you want, bella!” Carina reiterated, her smile broad as well.

They both knew they wanted the same thing.

“So, let me see if I understood this correctly - you actually watched the dance show with her?!” Andy asked with a grin, looking at her longtime friend and boss as they jogged side by side the following morning. Whenever their schedules allowed, the two of them went jogging on Saturday mornings.

“Some of it, yeah.” Maya replied.

“But, you hate those things!” Andy remarked, giving her a knowing look.

“I do. But, she loves them. Especially, when we watch them together.”

“You know, if I didn’t hear it with my own ears, and see it with my own eyes; I wouldn’t believe it – she has you wrapped around her little finger!” Andy now teased.

“You know, Andy… If I were you, I’d think twice before making fun of me about this.” Maya promptly countered, stopping her jog, making Andy follow suit. “Because, as I recall…” the blonde continued, raising her eyebrows, meaningfully. “Up until last week, you had said on more than one occasion that you wouldn’t be caught dead paragliding. And, now I hear rumors that you are willing to do it - _again_!”

“It’s not the same thing.” Andy objected. “It was my birthday present to Robert. And, I didn’t say I’d do it again. I said I’d think about it.”

“I don’t know. It seems to me that you and I are pretty much in the same boat. The only difference is that I am owning it!” the blonde concluded, a smug smirk on her face.

“You know what, Bishop? Next time, I may just go running with Vic instead of you.”

Maya grinned widely. “Be my guest!”

Andy was about to say something else, but she was stopped by the two men that had been jogging toward them from the opposite direction and had come to a stop right in front of them.

“Hello, ladies…” one of them said. “Could we, maybe, interest you in a joint jog?”

Maya and Andy shared a glance. “No, thank you. We are about done for the day.” Maya said.

“That’s fine, too.” the other said. “We could jog back with you a bit.”

“That’s really not necessary.” Andy returned, still calm; but it was clear that both she and Maya were nearing the end of their patience fast.

“Are you sure?” the first one started again. “I mean, it’s a beautiful morning for a casual chat while jogging; and maybe, afterward we could buy you a cup of coffee or something.”

“We are not interested.” Maya said, her voice almost stern now. “And, now please, move, so we can pass.”

“Oh, c’mon at least for a little bit. Who knows, maybe you’ll like it.” the second one said.

“Alright, I’ll tell you what…” Maya finally said. “If you can do more push-ups than me, we’ll run with you for a little while. But if not, you’ll leave us alone.” She smirked at the men as the memory of her first vacation with Carina came to mind.

The man grinned triumphantly. “You sure about that?”

Maya nodded. “I’m positive.”

“Where?”

“Right here is good.” Maya said, pointing at their running ground.

“Alright, but it seems like an unfair match.” the man remarked.

“Don’t you worry about that!” Maya countered. “Shall we?”

“Sure.” the man said.

As they both assumed positions, Maya glanced at Andy and could see she was grinning widely. “Alright…” the former Olympic Champion said, as she looked at her opponent again. “One, two, three!”

And just like that, the matchup was over even before it had really begun, with the two men walking away in defeat. 

“Well, that’ll teach them to think twice before challenging random women to push-up duels!” Andy remarked, chuckling softly as the men left their earshot. “Did you see the look on their faces?”

“Yeap.” Maya nodded with a smug smirk. “It never gets old!”

“You really enjoy winning, don’t you?”

“Oh, like you don’t!” Maya returned knowingly. Andy just shrugged and they started to walk back.

Stirring slightly, Carina instinctively reached for Maya. But, finding nothing but empty sheets where a warm body should have been, she opened her eyes with an unhappy groan. As her eyes slowly found focus, she scanned the bedroom and realized she was alone.

“ _Ma, certo…. E’ gia’ andata a correre!_ **(Of course… She’s already gone for a run!)** _”_ she thought, disappointed. She glanced at her nightstand clock - 8:45. _“E’ troppo presto!_ **(It’s too early!)** _’”_ she groaned again, out loud this time. Carina had never been an early bird, and she could not really understand the people that were – including her girlfriend - and even less so on days off. But, she decided that the only thing worse than being up so early on a weekend off was being up so early and alone.

She reached for her phone and quickly typed: _‘Ciao, bella. I’m assuming you’re enjoying your run with Andy, but I just woke up and I miss you! Xxx’_

Maya heard her phone ping. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. Instantly, her face lit up and she stopped.

“Let me guess…” Andy said teasingly as she noticed a lovestruck expression on her friend’s face. “She woke up, saw you weren’t there, and now she misses you and wants you to come home, ASAP?”

Quickly texting back - ‘ _On my way… xxx’_ , Maya put the phone back in her pocket, and looked at Andy. But, before she was even able to utter a word, Andy’s own phone rang.

As she took it out of her pocket, she instantly blushed, making Maya laughed triumphantly. “You were saying…?” the blonde said.

“Oh, shut up, Bishop!” Andy retorted before answering her phone, her voice changing on a dime. “Hey, Robert…”

This only made Maya laugh even harder, earning her a dagger-like look from Andy as they continued their walk back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya comes home from her run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra fluffy as promised. :P

“Hey, babe… I brought chocolate croissants for you, and a bear claw for me.” Maya announced cheerfully as she entered her kitchen about twenty minutes later.

She walked to the counter and put the paper bags with the pastries down just as Carina put two coffee mugs on the table.

“ _Grazie, amore,_ you are the best!” the brunette returned as she looked at Maya, smiling. “I’ve made _cacao_.” she said as she poured the beverage into the cups.

“You really are the perfect woman, babe!” Maya winked, returning the smile. She was about to sit down, but Carina’s next words stopped her.

“What?! No hello kiss, or a good morning one, for that matter?! It’s bad enough that I woke up and you weren’t there! I mean, I understand that you may be tired from your run, and from last night, but still…” the Italian remarked, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling mischievously…

…the effect on Maya immediate. “Well, if I recall correctly, and I do, I’m not the one who fell asleep first last night…” she noted tellingly, her trademark dimples on full display…

…making Carina weak in the knees. “I’ve worked extra hours all week.” the doctor countered with a slight pout.

Maya smirked. “I’m just saying… But, in all seriousness though, I think it may be better if we held off on the kiss until I’ve had a shower. I mean, it wasn’t a fast run, but still…”

A wide grin spread across Carina’s face as she came up to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist, with the blonde instinctively pulling her even closer, inhaling the familiar scent of the Italian’s coconut shampoo.

“I disagree!” the brunette returned suggestively in response just before she closed the distance between them in a kiss that was in equal measure passionate and loving, and that took their breaths away.

“Well, hello and good morning!” Maya rasped, beaming, as only the need for air broke them apart; possibly minutes later.

“ _Molto meglio!_ Much, much better!” Carina whispered breathlessly, beaming as well.

Maya laughed earnestly, making Carina’s heart soar. She loved to hear Maya laugh like this, because it meant she was truly relaxed and happy.

A few beats later, Maya uttered, adoringly. “I love you, Carina!”

“I love you too, bella!” the Italian reciprocated in kind.

For a bit, they stayed like that - wrapped in each other’s embrace; enjoying the moment and each other.

Then, Maya said: “I could stay like this indefinitely, but maybe we should eat before the pastries get cold. You know how you hate cold croissants.”

“Just about as much as you hate cold _cacao_.” Carina offered knowingly.

Not long after, they were sitting at the table, eating.

“So, how was the run?” Carina asked as she took a piece of her croissant.

Instantly, Maya grinned. “It was awesome!” she replied, chewing on her bear claw. “It even included a round of push-ups.”

“You got Andy to do push-ups?” the brunette asked, surprised.

Maya shook her head. “Nope. Wasn’t Andy. It was this guy...”

Carina almost chocked on her bite and Maya had to stifle a chuckle. Secretly, she was hoping for a reaction like this.

“What guy?!” the Italian asked as she stopped coughing, eying the blonde somewhat suspiciously.

“Well, there were these two guys that wanted us to run with them and were coming on to us, and they wouldn’t take _no_ for an answer. So, I told one of them that if he could do more push-ups than me, we would run with them for a bit; but if not, they should leave us alone.” She winked suggestively at the brunette. “I figured since it had worked once…”

Carina tried to look displeased, but her eyes gave her away. “I’m not so sure that I like this insistence of yours on making bets just to avoid come-ons.” Although, if she was being honest with herself, there was some truth in what she had just said, too.

“You didn’t seem to mind it with _Todd_ …” Maya quipped as her mind went back to said instance again.

“Well, no… But, it was because I was there, then.” Carina returned sheepishly. She also had to admit it had really been fun. Particularly, the aftermath.

Maya flashed her dimples again. She liked to see Carina jealous every now and then. “And, if I promise not to make any more bets to avoid come-ons without you present?” she asked.

Now, the Italian smiled widely. “Then, it’s OK.” She took a sip of her cocoa, then noted rhetorically: “So, they lost.” 

“Yeap.” Maya nodded. “They stood no chance, really. And just as they left defeated, I’d received your message. So, as I’ve said – all in all, it was an awesome run!”

Carina shook her head, smiling. “You are lucky you are hot!”

“I know.” Maya said, showing off her dimples again; for good measure.

Then, after a few moments of comfortable silence, during which each continued to eat their breakfast; Maya took a sip of her cocoa and asked…

“So, what do you feel like doing today?”

“Well, I was thinking we could go for a walk. It’s a really beautiful day today, and after spending so much at the hospital, I really need some fresh air.”

Maya nodded. “It sounds great!”

“But, first, maybe a shower after breakfast. I mean, in all honestly, _now_ you could use a shower.” Carina quipped, her grin wide.

Maya made a face at her. “Oh, really? Well, you didn’t seem to mind a little while ago. But, just so you know, I _was_ planning on taking one when I finished breakfast, and I _was_ planning on asking you to join me. However, now, I think I’ll be taking it alone.”

“No, you won’t.” Carina returned unfazed, chewing on her croissant.

Maya couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re seem quite sure of yourself there, Dr. DeLuca.”

The brunette nodded. “I am.”

“And, you didn’t stop to think you may be wrong?”

Carina shook her head. “No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I know I’m right, Captain Bishop.” the Italian replied with a cocky grin.

For a beat, Maya felt annoyed that Carina was right. But only for a beat, because already the next one, she was smiling again. “You’re lucky you’re hot!”

“ _Lo so._ I know.” Carina winked. “Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do I stop here, or do I go on? Up to you.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend off continues. Carina and Maya take a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't live in Seattle and I don't ride horses. (I do love them, though). So, any details related to those two things in this chapter are courtesy of Google. :)

Two hours later, they were walking hand in hand in a nearby park.

“Do you remember the night we met?” Maya asked, looking at Carina.

“Of course I do.” the Italian replied with a loving smile as her mind wandered back to one Thursday night some five months ago. “Why do you ask?”

“What made you ask me if I was sure about wanting to drink alone?” the blonde returned with a question of her own.

Carina paused for a moment. “I don’t know. There was something about you the moment I saw you run into the hospital with that nose. And, I guess I just felt you were _on the board_ , trying to decide whether or not you really wanted to drink alone.”

Maya smiled. “The expression is to be on the _fence_ , Car; not _board_. And, the truth is - you had me at _‘you look familiar’._ ” she admitted adoringly. “I was just trying to play hard to get.”

“I’m glad to hear it, bella!” the brunette chuckled softly, beaming. “But, what has made you think about it now?”

“I have no idea.” Maya shrugged. “It just came to mind. Honestly, it still amazes me how, in just a few moments, a really lousy day had turned into one of the best days of my life!”

Carina stopped, bringing them both to a halt. “For me as well, amore!” she said as she leaned in for a sweet kiss.

“Speaking of best days…” Maya began as they resumed their walk. “How would you like ours to continue? I was thinking we could order pizza when we get back to the house, and take it from there. I mean, by the time we get back, it will already be lunch time; and I have to admit, all this physical activity after breakfast has made me hungry, again.” she remarked meaningfully, her blue eyes twinkled playfully…

…and Carina had to work really hard to ignore it. “Yes, we should eat. You’ll need the energy for later.” she returned, seemingly casually; and instantly, a mischievous grin spread across Maya’s face. However, before she could voice her thoughts, the Italian elaborated. “I said I would teach you a few dance steps, remember?” 

Maya’s expression changed on a dime, and now Carina had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. “I was hoping you’d forgotten about it.” the blonde half-mumbled, her disappointment clear.

“Of course not! I really want to teach you to dance.” Carina said. “Or, at least, try to.”

“But, what if I really _do_ suck at it?” Maya insisted.

“Then, I promise I won’t bother you with it, again. But, I know you don’t.” the brunette replied with a sweet smile.

“Fine!” Maya conceded with a sigh. “But, I’ll give it no more than a half an hour. And, if doesn’t work, we stop.”

“ _Affare fatto,_ bella! Deal!”

“Now, what do you say we walk for a few more minutes and then turn back?”

Carina nodded. “ _Va bene.”_

“And, while we are on the subject of dancing, I was wondering - do you ever wish you’d chosen a career in dancing, instead of medicine?” Maya asked as they continued their walk. Carina had told her that, at one point, she had to decide whether to pursue dancing professionally, or continue on a different path - namely, medicine.

“At the time I had to make that choice, I did.” the Italian admitted. “But, as time passed, I realized I’d made the right choice. There is just too much uncertainty in professional dancing - literally one misstep can mean the end of your career - and too much is always at stake. Not to mention that your career has a pretty early expiration date. So, as much as I love dancing, I’m glad I have chosen a career in medicine.”

Maya nodded in understanding. “Yeah. I guess it’s pretty much like with professional athletes.”

Carina assented. “I suppose so, si’.”

At that moment, she felt something make contact with her foot, which made them both stop. They looked down and saw it was a soccer ball. Letting go off Maya’s hand, Carina picked it up and glanced around. It did not take her long to find the ‘culprit’ - a group of children standing not far away, and looking guiltily toward them. She smiled.

“Is this yours?” she asked as she lifted the ball up. She noticed one child nod timidly. She put the ball back on the ground and kicked it toward him. In a perfect straight line, it stopped right in front of his foot.

She could see the look of slight awe on the child’s face as he shouted back: “Thanks!”

“You’re welcome!” she responded. As the boy turned back to his playmates, Carina looked at Maya and noticed a big smile on her face. “What?” she asked.

“That’s some wicked skill you have there!” the blonde returned, genuinely impressed. “Who knew?!”

“I just kicked him the ball, that’s all.” Carina shrugged, dismissively. “Besides, I’m Italian. It would be more than a little embarrassing if I couldn’t kick a ball.”

“Still, I may have underestimated your talent when it comes to sports. And, for that, I’m sorry.” Maya offered meaningfully.

Carina grinned. “It’s OK, bella. It’s nice to know I can surprise you.”

Maya leaned in and kissed Carina softly. “Oh, you certainly can, babe!” she said. They resumed their walk. “But, seriously, though… Since you’ve never mentioned it, I assume you’ve never practiced any sport; and I have to say – considering what I’ve just witnessed - I find that a bit odd.”

Carina went silent for a few moments as if deciding what to say. Then, finally, she spoke. “Actually, that’s not entirely true. As a child, and a young teenager, I was… How do you say it in English… _equestre?”_

“ _Equestrian_?!” Maya’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. She stopped walking again. “You mean, like horseback riding?!”

“An equestrian, yes.” the brunette nodded. “But I only won a few competitions. Nothing major.”

“Are you serious?! You rode horses _competitively_?!” Maya was really surprised. She had no idea. “How is it possible that we’ve been together for five months, and you’ve never mentioned it, once?”

“I guess it has never come up.” Carina shrugged. It was not a complete lie, but it was not exactly a complete truth, either.

Intuitively, Maya assumed as much. She could tell something was off, but she did not want to push it if Carina was not ready to share. “Wanna talk about it?” she asked softly. “I mean, about why you stopped. Of course, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to.” the brunette returned with a feeble smile. “I stopped because, among other things, it was becoming time-consuming and I had to prioritize.”

“So, you stopped with equestrianism at the same time as with dancing?” Maya deduced.

“No, a few years before.” Carina replied, and paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. “I stopped when my mamma and Andrea left for the United States. She was the one who signed me up for it, and once she left, I just didn’t want to continue.”

“Oh, Car… I’m so sorry!” Maya offered sympathetically, suddenly feeling guilty for insisting.

“ _Non ti proccupare_ , amore. I’m actually glad I was finally able to share this with you.” she admitted earnestly. She really was. Only a handful of people had known about this, and she was glad that her girlfriend was now among them, as well. “I am sorry for not telling you sooner. It’s just… I don’t like to talk about it much.”

“No need for apologizing, I understand.” Maya returned, her tone sincere as she gave the brunette’s hand a gentle squeeze. She did understand. She understood it all too well. It was one of those scars that you learn to live with, and almost manage to forget about; but when touched, they still hurt like a fresh, open wound. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Thank _you_ for understanding.” Carina said with a grateful smile.

Maya smiled as well. “I know you already know this, but I’m always here for you. For whatever you need.”

Carina nodded. “I know, bella. And I am here for you, too.”

For a few moments, they continued to walk in silence, hand in hand again. Then, Maya asked: “When was the last time you rode a horse?”

“Competitively, or in general?”

“In general.”

Carina paused to think. “A long time. Five years, at least.”

“Well, if you ever decide to do it again, there are some great places for riding both around Seattle and in Washington State.” Maya offered cautiously. “I even have an acquaintance that owns a stable and a few horses.”

“Can you ride?” Carina asked.

“I can stay on a horse if it moves more or less normally, and more or less on even terrain. But, as far as galloping and jumping over hurdles and obstacles go – no. That I can’t do.”

Carina smiled brightly, making Maya’s heart soar. “I guess, I’ll have to teach you that as well.” the brunette remarked.

Maya showed off her dimples. “Does that mean I’ll get to see you ride?”

“Only if you’ll ride with me.” Carina said.

“You bet your reins I will! I’d have to be crazy to let you go alone in those riding breeches and boots.” Maya returned, and she was not kidding.

Carina shook her head, laughing. She secretly enjoyed the jealously that the blonde had shown on occasion. “Get you head out of the _sewer_ , Maya. _Most_ people ride in breeches, or pants, and boots.”

“It’s _gutter,_ not _sewer._ ” Maya deadpanned. “And, while that may be true, I am sure that very few people look as hot as you must look in them. And, I really don’t want to take any unnecessary chances.” she stated matter-of-factly as she gave Carina a quick peck on the lips. “Anyway, when you feel like riding again, let me know, and I’ll make a few calls.”

“I will. _Grazie,_ amore! Now, how about we head back and order pizza?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the story concludes (for now).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fall, everyone! :)
> 
> Normally, I don't like to put things off, but my other story has distracted me. :) So, after a slight delay, here is the final chapter of this one. It was fun to write.
> 
> I may, however, change the last paragraph at some point, and expand the story further. ;)

A little over an hour later, they were sitting in Maya’s kitchen, their pizzas in front of them.

“ _Ma, è proprio terribile… Inconcipibile…. Dovrebbe essere addirittura illegale!_ **(It’s just terrible…** **Inconceivable… It’s should be downright illegal!)** ” Carina uttered, looking at Maya’s pizza; her face showing utter disbelief.

“I have no idea what you’re saying, babe, but I can tell it isn’t too flattering!” Maya returned, amused. Even though she did not understand a word of what Carina was saying, she had a pretty good idea of what it was about.

“I love you, Maya… I really do.” Carina said. “But, this - this I simply cannot understand - pineapple pizza!”

“Well, it’s not the first time that I’ve ordered it.” the blonde remarked matter-of-factly.

“I know. But, I guess I just keep hoping that you’ll stop at some point.” the Italian deadpanned.

Maya laughed. “But, why is it so hard for you to accept that I like pineapple pizza? Many people like it.”

“Because pineapple pizza isn’t pizza!” Carina countered vehemently. “I am sorry but, as far as I’m concerned, it just isn’t. And it never will be! It’s an oxymoron! Pineapple belongs in or on a dessert, _e basta_! It took some time to accept that people here put pepperoni on their pizza – and don’t even get me started on the word _pepperoni_ – but, I suppose, I can understand why it could be put on pizza. But, pineapples, it’s no… just - no!”

“Well, tell that to the Canadians because Hawaiian pizza was invented in Canada.”

“I don’t care where it was invented! It’s awful! Pizza _Napoletana_ is a pizza _. Margherita, Pizza Romana, Quattro Stagioni, Capricciosa_ … Those are pizzas. Pineapple is not - it’s a fruit!”

“Well, it’s a good thing we didn’t have pizza on our first date, or there may not have been a second one.” Maya chuckled.

For their first dinner date, they had gone to a fancy French restaurant. Maya had suggested Italian, but Carina had refused.

“You know what? You may be right.” the brunette returned. “And, while we are on the subject, when we eventually go to Italy for a visit, and you meet my friends and relatives; _ti prego… please_ , don’t mention that you like pineapple pizza!”

“I won’t. I promise.” Maya returned smiling widely, her heart soaring at the possibility of visiting Italy with Carina and meeting her relatives and friends.

“Thank you.” the Italian said, taking a bite of her Margherita _._

“How’s your Margherita? I mean, I know it’s not as good as when you make it, but I hope it’s semi-good, at least.” Maya remarked.

“It’s very tasty, actually, as usual.” Carina replied. “This pizza place makes really tasty pizzas. I’ve liked every one I’ve tried so far.”

“Well…” Maya said, chewing on her pizza. “I’m glad that, at least, I can pick out a good pizza place, seeing as, apparently, I can’t pick out a good pizza.” She grinned, looking at the brunette.

“ _Beh, almeno qualcosa…_ It’s something, at least.” Carina returned the quip, matching Maya’s grin.

“And, for the record, I wouldn’t mind eating your homemade pizza for lunch tomorrow. I mean, we are allowed to indulge ourselves a bit on our weekend off.” the blonde pointed out.

“While I do agree with you on the indulging part, I’m afraid that my homemade pizza for lunch tomorrow is not going to be possible.” Carina said, putting her pizza slice on the plate.

Maya frowned in confusion. “Why not? Do we have other plans for lunch tomorrow?”

“We do, actually.” the brunette said as she stood up. “Wait here. I’ll be right back, bella.”

Maya’s confusion increased as she watched her girlfriend walk out of the kitchen. However, she did as she was told and waited. A few moments later, Carina returned with an envelope in her hand. She walked back to the table and sat down.

“I was thinking that for lunch tomorrow, we could have ribs, or some other barbecue food instead. Or maybe chicken wings” the Italian said.

“But, you are not a fan of barbecue.” Maya stated matter-of-factly. She was curious about the envelope in Carina’s hand, but she was also busy trying to figure out what was going on, on her on.

“ _Hai ragione._ You’re right – I am not, but I can eat it, occasionally. Besides, I believe it’s a tradition.” the brunette remarked, cryptically.

“Tradition? What tradition? What are you talking about, Carina?”

“This.” Carina said as she put the envelope she had in her hand in front of Maya.

“What is it?”

“Open it and find out.”

Maya did. And as she did, she gasped. “You’ve got to be kiddin’ me! Box seats for tomorrow’s game! These are literally impossible to get and are expensive as hell! How did you get them?!” she asked, looking at her girlfriend in awe.

Carina melted at the blonde’s joy. “I delivered a baby yesterday. And, the baby’s father turned out to be one of the big names at the club. And, I happened to mention that my girlfriend is a huge supporter of the team. So, as a thank you for delivering his son without any problems, he gave me two tickets for tomorrow’s game.” she said with a smile.

“You’re amazing, babe!” Maya uttered adoringly as leaned in and kissed Carina. “I love you.”

“ _Ti amo anchio,_ bella.” the Italian returned in kind.

And, just when Maya thought there was no way she could be more impressed and/or surprised, Carina proved her wrong. “Of course, you are going to have to teach me a few of the basic rules at least, so I don’t look like a complete _ignorante_ at the game tomorrow.”

“You wanna come to the game with me?!” the blonde all but exclaimed.

“Well, yes. Unless of course, you’d rather go with someone else; which would be alright with me, too.”

“No, of course not!” Maya promptly returned. “Are you kidding me?! Going to a game with you would be absolutely awesome! I just… well, I know you don’t like football.”

“Well, first of all, you watched that dance show with me yesterday and you dislike those so, technically, I owe you one.” Carina chuckled softly. “And, it’s not that I don’t like it. It’s just that I don’t really understand it, and it seems too complicated; that’s all.” Carina really did try to learn more about football, because she wanted to, at least, try and be a part of the whole experience. Unfortunately, the more she read about the rules, the more confused she got.

“I’d almost forgotten about yesterday.” Maya grinned. “Yes, I suppose that, technically, you do owe me. But seriously, though, football is not that hard. There are general principles that apply to the game, and if you learn those, you can follow the game pretty easily. As far as everything else, I’ll explain it to you as we go along. Don’t you worry - I’ll make a football fan out of you, yet!” she winked.

“We’ll see.” Carina remarked. She wanted to say she already _was_ a football fan; a.k.a. soccer fan, but she did not want to start with that whole debate again. “OK, so… After lunch we have a dance lesson, and after that, a football lesson.”

“About that, Car, I was wondering… Could we, maybe, push that dance lesson to a later date, and focus on the football rules instead.” Maya promptly asked, giving Carina her best puppy eyes. “I mean, we’re not exactly going dancing tomorrow, and the game _is_ tomorrow, so…”

Carina looked at her girlfriend meaningfully. The suggestion did not exactly surprised her, and she had to admit that Maya did have a point. 

“We can even double the dance time when we do it – two hours, instead of one.” Maya offered.

“You promise?”

“I promise.” the blonde nodded.

Carina stayed silent for a few beats. “Fine.” she said.

“Awesome! You’re the best, babe!” she exclaimed as she jumped up. She kissed the Italian’s cheek.

Carina couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm, melting a little. “ _Dove vai?_ Where are you going? You haven’t finished your pizza.”

“Later...” Maya returned as she picked up her phone from the kitchen counter. “I’ve got to find some sites to help you learn about football!”

And, learn she did. And not only that, but she had actually had fun at the game. So much so, that she had decided to start following the sport more closely to Maya’s delight. Unfortunately though, Maya’s dance lesson(s) had not gone nearly as well, and Carina had no choice but to accept that Maya could not be taught to dance. Luckily, the disappointment had been mitigated by the fact that, on their next day off together, they had gone horseback riding and Maya had proven to be a natural talent. They both had enjoyed the experience so much that they had decided they would repeat it as often as possible.

And, as it turned out, Maya had been right – Carina did look incredibly hot in riding breeches and boots!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to all of you pineapple pizza lovers out there. :P
> 
> So, what did you think? Let me know.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for all the reading, kudos, comments and bookmarks. I truly appreciate each and every one of you. :)
> 
> Also, I have to say, it has truly been a pleasure being a part of such a talented fandom. Kudos to all! :)


End file.
